Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to online commerce systems operating within one or more computing devices. The invention is more particularly related to online commerce systems operating within one or more computing devices that suggest and provide a user an optimal package of one or more of goods and services for purchase.
Description of Related Art
The internet is stocked with numerous suppliers of goods and services that are available to consumers. When confronted with a particular task requiring these goods or services, consumers and business purchasers are typically challenged with task planning, organizing, and shopping across many vendors to find and collect products or services needed to complete a particular task.
For example, the prior art includes online commerce sites such as those operated by Evite® and Punchbowl® that are configured to assist users in organizing an invitation list for an event and offer services for sending invites and thank you notes. However, the process of planning an event extends well beyond an invitation list. What is needed are improved computerized world wide web systems for planning events and for providing customers (which includes consumers and business purchasers) targeted packages of one or more of goods and services needed to simplify execution of an event.
Current filtering metaphors utilized on the internet today typically create a condition known as information overload. Current metaphors are generally insufficient in an environment of changing form factors and interfaces for mobile devices, tablets and digital devices. They are also insufficient to respond to the constant need for improved efficiency in user's daily lives. What is needed is intelligent internet data processing that helps to streamline non-pertinent options and details regarding products and services available from the internet for the benefit of a consumer.